helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Parkinson
}}Sophie Parkinson is a member of Hello! Project as a member of CHICA#TETSU. She was introduced as a first generation of Bright Project Kenshuusei UK. Biography Early Life: Sophie was born in September 23rd 2002 in London, England to parents who are undisclosed. She joined the Rainbow Academy in 2006, and also was part of the vocal and dance group Later, Monster from 2012 to 2017. 2013: On July, she joined Bright Project Kenshuusei UK after being chosen. She then learned Japanese from August onwards. 2014: Sophie performed an English version of Berryz Koubou's CHA CHA SING in the 2014 Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Test for the Best in November and got 7th place. 2015: In the 2015 Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Test for the Best in November, she performed an English version of Ka-wa-ii!'s Go Girl Go! and received an award for Best Character. Overall, she got 7th place. 2016: In the 2016 Bright Project Kenshuussei UK Test in November, she performed the Japanese version of TVXQ's Love in the Ice and got first place. 2017: In early May, it was announced that she will debut alongside Alessia Rossi, Kyile Richards and Silvia Lau in the future. It was announced on June 26th that she will debut in Hello Project and be a member of Ichioka Reina's new group. At the same time, it was announced that she graduated Bright Project Kenshuusei UK. On August 11th, she, Nagato Yurika and the 5 promoted Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a single called Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~. On 6th September, a Hello! Station Special will be added introducing Sophie, called ~Hello Station Special: All About Sophie!~. They will give her an interview about herself, went inside her new home and she performed three songs during that special; a ballad version of "Kanojo Ni Naritai!!", an acoustic version of "Summer Night Town (English Version)" and her version of Love In The Ice. It was also announced on September 17th that she will have a fanclub event with Reina Ichioka, Nagato Yurika, called ~RAY: Shin Group no First Chapter~. She will also be a MC for a fan event for the formed members of Hana Factory, Hello! Project Kids 2's Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki, called 10 Years, 1 Love, alongside Kumai Yurina. On September 23rd and 24th, Sophie will be a performer alongside Juice=Juice for the JAPAN x MALAYSIA Friendship Concert 2017. She will also be going to Indonesia as part of the special performers for the Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND ~World Tour~, alongside Indonesian artists Boy William, Nadia Vega, Rio Ardillian, Eclat, Erikson Rudy and Elmand. She also announced on her blog that during her time in Malaysia and Indonesia, she will be doing her Greeting photobook. She performed Take off is now, Taiki Bansei and Ame no Furanai in Malaysia, and Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku and Be Alive in Indonesia. During October, she will be Nicole in the Hello Project musical Kinky Boots. On the 2nd of October, she announced her new photobook, ~Greetings: Sofie~ which is released on 30th of October. On the 30th of October, Sophie announced that she had some tonsil pain, and will not perform at any acts until futher notice. On the 10th of November, she returns as a host for Magic Surprise, a fanclub event for Rina Ogata alongside Yurina. On 11th of December, she, Ichioka Reina, Nagato Yurika and Alessia Rossi sang "Love in the Ice" as a opening act. 2018: During January to June, she is working with the Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Alessia Rossi, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime in order to debut. In the Hello Pro Kenshuusei 2018 Summer concert, she was announced to have a dual (soon trio) unit with Yamazaki Yuhane, to represent the sisterhood in all three groups of BEYOOONDS, as all of the plans, with the exception of the third group, were announced at the same time. The group is called Shortbread. On the 10th of August, OMAKE CHANNEL released a video of her and Alessia, with Alessia performing Be Alive on harp and Sophie doing some rhythmic acrobatics. Sophie announced that she will live with Alessia after her sister Carla will graduate ANGELIX to go to university. 2019: In Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019, she was sorted out to be in the four-member group for the Juice=Juice Prenium Act, alongside Funaki Musubu, Dambara Ruru and Yamagishi Riko. On April 8, it was announced that she and Yamazaki Yuhane will star in Matsu, a Twitter morning drama series posted every day by SKY PerfecTV! from April 15 to April 20. Sophie had her birthday event on September 21st, called BEYOOOOONDS Sophie Parkinson 17th Birthday Event. In the musical Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~, Sophie played Leonardo Da Vinci. Personal Life: Family: She has seven siblings- twin brothers Dominic and Aaron (b.1995), Lucy (b.1997), Carly Martha (b.1999), Justice (b.2001), Riki (b.2004) and Faith (b.2005), both adopted from Ukraine. Like Sophie, Lucy, Carly Martha, Justice and Faith joined Rainbow Academy. She currently residents with her sister Carla. She also has three cats named TanTan, Snowy and LuLu and one German Shepherd named Zuri. On 5th of September, Carla announced on her blog that she and Sophie has adopted a new kitten named Bambi. Education: When she joined Bright Project Kenshuusei, she was a 7th grade student. She left England to move to Japan in 2017. Currently, she is a second year high school student. Friendships: Alessia Rossi- She is best friends with Alessia Rossi since Alessia joined Bright Project Kenshuusei. Their ship name is AleSo. Ichioka Reina- They get along really well. Their ship name is SoIchi. Eguchi Saya- They get along well. Yamazaki Yuhane- She is also very close with Yamazaki Yuhane. They are known for hanging out together during free days. Their ship is SoYuha. Yokoyama Reina- '''One of the first idols she met during her time in Hello Project. She likes how energetic she is, and wants to keep up with her. Their ship name is SoRei. '''Kamikokuryo Moe- Very close with Moe ever since Sophie debuted. Their ship is SofiMoe. Rina Ogata- She is very close with Rina Ogata since Rina debuted. Nagato Yurika- She is very close with Nagato Yurika ever since they met. Fukumura Mizuki- Describes Mizuki as a elder sister, who's always here to support idols like her. Nicknames: * Sofie (ソフィエ)- her offical nickname * Park-chan (パークちゃん)- by some members Stats: Speciality: '''Dance, acrobatics, imitation, remembrance '''Image Colour: 'Hobby: '''Drawing, singing, piano '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Anime music, Western rock music '''Favorite Sport: '''Dance, swimming '''Favourite Color: '''Periwinkle, golden yellow, robin egg blue '''Favorite School Subject: '''Music, Science '''Motto: '''The more you listen, the more you learn (from her blog) '''Favorite Food: '''Pasta dishes, Japanese cuisine '''Least Favorite Food: '''Vinegar, mustard '''Favourite Bright Project/Hello Project Group: '''Everyone is good to listen to '''Favourite Hello Project Song: 'Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku '''Looks Up To: '''Celine Dion, Takahashi Ai Photobooks: * ~Greetings: Sofie~ (30.10.17) Magazines: Featured in: * UTB vol.270 October 2018 (with Yamazaki Yuhane and Nishida Shiori) Trivia: * She seems to be having a weakness at handling her emotions herself. * After her Test for the Best performance in 2016, Hello Project and Bright Project fans wanted her to debut so bad. * She used to have a Twitter and followed many fans who are fans of Hello Project or Bright Project. * She wants to be an idol who's kind-hearted and caring to fans and bandmates. * If she wants to have a rival within Hello Project, she will pick Funaki Musubu. * She wants to have a cerise colour within the group. She likes both colours pink and red as they stand out for her, so she wants to stand out with a colour like cerise. ** She would also like a pale blue or a pale purple colour. * Her favourite acrobatic pose is the overstanding side split. * On her blog, she answered what she liked about each of her group-mates: ** Reina: Mature and has a sexy aura around her. She and I have been great friends. ** Rika: She has transformed from a sweet girl to someone who's very mature and fierce-looking. ** Alessia: Someone with a strong energy for performing. She is very confident. ** Saya: Cute and very friendly. I think she's my favourite from my group. ** Shiori: She has a strong voice, unexpectdly for a cute personality. * She believes that America's the vainest country of the world. * Her wish is to become a popular foreigner within Japan. * She once went to a Les Miserables show with her old classmates, as someone she knew on Twitter was a big fan of Carrie Hope Fletcher. She replied to her, and tweeted that she enjoyed the musical, and it's amazing that people sang along with the cast. ** She also went to watch the musicals of Aladdin, Kinky Boots and Hamilton. especially because her brother Riki was Young Charlie in Kinky Boots during it's opening night. *** She was delighted when she was announced as Nicola in the H!P Kinky Boots show, because she really liked Nicola's personality. **** When Moe Niizuma got transferred to Bright Project, Ami Sasamoto took Moe and all of the Hana Factory members with Sophie and Miki Nonaka chaperoning to watch Hamilton in London. * She chosed her solo song because Yurika said that she is good at ballads with a G major/E minor chord as it's base, and that's the song from Yurika's playlist that she unfortunately found. Sophie said she liked the song and did the chords one day and suggested "I think I can do this for our CD". * She's really nervous about the finalists within the audition of the Shin Member Audition, and thought "what if they don't choose our group to perform with if they pass?". * People say she resembles a cat, because she's always curious. * Fans recongize her as the next Sayashi Riho, because she's really good at dancing and singing. * Has the same birthday as Goto Maki. * During her time in the Japan x Malaysia Friendship Concert, it was her birthday, and during a MC of Juice=Juice, Sophie was brought over and everyone sang ”Happy Birthday” to her. * Known for being very close with fellow member Yamazaki Yuhane, and have been hanging out together since they first met whilst being invited to the behind the scenes of a Pizza La commercial with Kamikokuryo Moe and Funaki Musubu. ** She hopes that Yuhane will debut so they could be in a unit someday. *** When both of them announced to become a unit, Sophie hugged Yuhane as quickly as possible, as she's extremely happy that both of them will debut in a unit together. ** She's also good friends with Maeda Kokoro through Yuhane. * Sophie stated that her best friend forever is Tamara who was in LTR MNSTR with her. The girls have been together ever since they first joined the academy together and are still in contact with each other, even though Sophie’s in Japan and Tamara’s in South Korea. * Was in the same team for Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event as Nakanishi Kana, Inaba Manaka, Wada Sakurako and Kiyono Momohime. * She calls Ichioka Reina's colour "Kisora Blue", since it's similar to Tsubaki Factory's Niimura Kisora's colour, she calls Maeda Kokoro's colour "Ogata Blue", since it's similar to past Morning Musume member Ogata Haruna's colour, and she calls Satoyoshi Utano's colour "Ozeki Blue",since it's similar to Country Girls member Ozeki Mai's colour. Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Category:Members from London Category:2002 Births Category:Births in 2002 Category:Members from England Category:Sophie Parkinson Category:CHICA#TETSU Members Category:CHICA TETSU Members Category:Dark Blue Member Color Category:Gold Member Color Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:BEYOOOOONDS Members